


Chock’Lit Shoppe

by Tuesdayschildd



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, PWP, Smut, varchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuesdayschildd/pseuds/Tuesdayschildd
Summary: His callused hand was heavy on her thigh, its weight currently on top of her green plaid skirt, but it was only a matter of time until it traveled.Varchie smut. Lemonade for days.





	Chock’Lit Shoppe

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on my binge watching True Blood. And my Varchie author friends are making me post this nonsensical smut-fest. You’ve been warned.

His callused hand was heavy on her thigh, its weight currently on top of her green plaid skirt, but it was only a matter of time until it traveled.

 

She had been thinking about them together, _together_ , all day, since she saw him standing at his locker and caught her heart in her throat at the sight of him- wrinkled shirt, but tight across his shoulders, hair messy hanging down on his forehead, his biceps flexing to reach for his books. A memory had flashed of her death-gripping his arms, held up against the hallway wall at the Pembrooke in the middle of the night, his muscles firm under her nails, his woodsy scent in her nose, his sweaty red hair in her face, with his lips attached to her neck like all the air he needed was right there. His hard hips kept pushing and pressing deeper into the space between her legs, over and over, and _god_....

 

Siitting in a booth at the Chock’lit Shoppe, the air was chilled with the October breeze and scent of impending winter, but not cold enough that Veronica had given Pop the okay to turn the heat on for the season yet. Her budget was still tight this early in her financial adventure, forcing her to keep things on a dime.

 

Her lover shifted next to her, his hip pressed solidly against hers, tilting in a way that even someone standing at the table wouldn’t be able to see what delish things were potentially going to happen beneath it. His jeans were stiff under her complementary hand, growing warmer by the second. Her nails scratched against the ridges of the denim in harmony with his, the heat from his hand contradicting the coolness of the booth beneath her.

 

“They’re playing Mamma Mia 2 at 8:30 so that could work, but I know Jug said he didn’t want a musical. Or what about Crazy Rich Asians? Or maybe we should save that for next weekend since it hasn’t been out as long. We could go to the ice rink instead...”

 

Betty and Jughead had joined them this evening, the latter of which was typing away on his laptop in between bites of a double decker cheese burger, his second. The former sat across from Veronica, scrolling through her phone, Jug’s Shirpa jacket on her shoulders, reading off various movie times that fell on deaf ears.

 

Archie’s fingers finally dipped under the hem of her skirt, only just, and Betty’s voice no longer registered on her ear drums. The inferno of his hand against her skin was scorching, his finger tips and short nails scratching tiny fiery circles higher and higher up her thigh like they were meandering without purpose, but they damn well had a purpose. Simply to drive her _nuts_.

 

He had been teasing her like this for the past half hour since their arrival, all through ordering and continuing through the arrival of dinner and milkshakes. His hand on her thigh, on her hip, running up the inside of her wrist, little electric shocks blazing anywhere he touched. He had even leaned down to kiss the side of her neck after she let him take a drink of her milkshake, and he perfectly hit that sweet spot where it met her shoulder, every time. His tongue had darted out to taste her, leaving a tiny wet spot to delight in the cool air when his lips left her skin.

 

While not entirely against exhibitionism, she felt slightly conflicted having their best friends a foot away from them. Regret was also high on her list of emotions right now, regret at not postponing this dinner and movie double date with their best friends, which ironically had been rescheduled by the other couple a few days prior.

 

For the _exact_ same reason plaguing Veronica at the moment.

 

She should be a little more classy than this, but the heat was growing in her belly, and her beau was obviously on a mission.

 

And he hadn’t even discovered the best part yet.

 

While she had left the house this morning fully clothed, a particular item was instead now on the bottom of her purse, having excused herself to the Ladies’ room before the food arrived to rearrange herself.

 

Veronica tried to remain outwardly calm, pushing fruit across her plate with her fork. Her other hand she kept down on Archie’s thigh, hoping if anyone noticed their matching missing appendages, they would assume innocent hand holding to be the cause.

 

And at long last as his pinky made contact with the bare space between her legs, he whipped his towards her in shock, hair falling into his eyes. The motion was lost on Betty who, at the same time, was trying to get Veronica’s attention back.

 

“V? What do you think? Mission Impossible or The Spy Who Dumped Me?”

 

His index finger took a few swipes down her drenched slit, teasingly, still in disbelief at the state of her undress.

 

“V?” Betty questioned again, concerned with her friend’s silence. Veronica was sure her face would surely give her away, and was fighting not to move a muscle.

 

His thumb made contact with her clit and pressed. Hard.

 

“Ohhhh.... uh yeah, that sounds fine,” she replied quickly, hoping she covered up her slip and Betty was none the wiser.

 

Betty looked at her quizzically, eyes squinted, “But which one?”

 

Veronica opted to remain silent, trying to look like she had something on her mind, staring out the window into the night. Archie had started to pinch her clit lightly, like he knew she liked, and her legs opened wider in response. She felt her walls throbbing and her heart was pounding, suddenly more turned on then she had been all day. Her maroon nails dug into his leg sharply, and he winced.

 

Betty thankfully let it go and instead turned to her boyfriend “Jug? What do you think?”

 

“What do I think about what?” He replied, eyes still on his screen.

 

Betty scoffed and tried her last hope. “Archie? Do you have a preference?”

 

“No.”

 

“Oh for Pete’s sake, why is nobody listening to me?”

 

“I’m sorry Betts, I’m a couple lines from the end of this piece. I’ll be done a few.” Jughead paused to lean over and kiss Betty’s cheek, immediately resuming his typing.

 

All the while Archie’s talented hand was driving her insane beneath her skirt, his strong fingers now teasingly dipping into her wet core slowly and surely without any hurry. She was positive her nails in his thigh were drawing blood and she was seconds away from making a mess on her skirt if she hadn’t already. God, she could smell herself.

 

She was desperate for something more to get her there, and what she had in mind wouldn’t go over well in this booth, too close to being caught already. And she certainly wasn’t about to sully the reputation of her own establishment.

 

A moment after Jughead had spoken, she found her own voice. “Archie, would you mind accompanying me to the office? I have a few boxes on the top shelf I need to sort through tomorrow if you don’t mind getting them off....I mean down... for me.”

 

The smirk on Jughead’s face was ignored as she peered at her boyfriend, watching his eyes dilate with the insinuation in her words. She missed his fingers the second they escaped from her, hand instead reaching to grab hers too eagerly. She felt her own wetness between their intertwined digits and a ripple of fire shot up her petite spine as he attempted to slide her out of the booth quickly. Pulling him slightly back towards her, she hoped he got the message to slow the fuck down or blow their cover.

 

Straightening her skirt, she noticed the indents of her nails obvious in the denim of his thigh and was a little annoyed at herself. While she adjusted her clothing and finally stepped up from the worn booth with his help, Archie finally remembered to speak. “Of course, babe. Happy to help.”

 

“Sure you are. You take your time with those boxes, Arch.” Jughead didn’t look up from his screen as he spoke to his friend. Veronica snapped her head backat him, excuses quickly running through her brain, but the face of their beanie wearing friend remained emotionless. A quick glance at Betty, glued to her phone and either completely oblivious or uncaring at this point, and she left the comment unanswered, pulling her lover behind her, hands still clutched together, around the counter and through the back of the kitchen.

 

Pop’s small office sat in this space, and not wanting to disrupt him, Veronica had taken the office downstairs. Her speakeasy was currently under renovations. Mr. A and a few of the serpents had been putting in some time when they could, paid in burgers and milkshakes.

 

Down the steps on wobbly legs, Archie’s arms were around her midsection as soon as they had turned the corner out of sight. He had her pulled back against his chest and she felt him, all of him, against her backside.

 

His teeth nipped at her ear as she entered her four digit code at the keypad lock she had installed, an investment, hooked up to an app on her phone where she could track all the activity in and out of the office. And extremely convenient in moments like this.

 

The lock clicked open and she opened the door into the small room. A flick of the light switch and her beautiful walls came to life, a mural of the Greek goddess Athena, sword and shield at the ready, done by Cheryl on the far wall, with a complementary deep purple color on the remaining walls. For now, a simple desk, a bookcase, and a few chairs took up the floor space, waiting to be replaced when the budget allowed.

 

All in due time.

 

Archie’s back was against the door as soon as it was shut. Up on her toes, Veronica pressed herself against him, feeling his erection through his jeans, insistent at her belly while her hands reached up into his hair and he clutched at her tiny waist with urgency, hands wrapping almost entirely around her. The scent of her vanilla pecan candle wrapped around them as their mouths met quickly in a choreographed dance of lips, tongues, and teeth, the give and take never getting old between them.

 

One stiletto-ed foot wrapped around his calf and ascended, dragging the bottom of his dark jeans with it. Before it reached his knee, Archie’s hand was cupping the back of it to help it up and over his hip, his other hand sneaking back beneath her skirt to cup her naked backside. Her center found his mid thigh, forever too short for her grind directly on his manhood without her feet off the ground, even with 4 inch heels.

 

The pressure built as he pushed her down on his thigh and she slid against him, their mouths stealing each other’s breath in a frenzy. Her hands were locked in his hair, her forearms pushing more and more against his broad shoulders where they anchored as she tried to get up higher and higher on him, digging herself onto him. Her foot left the ground as all her weight finally shifted, riding his thigh as he leaned back against the door in anchor.

 

She for sure was drenching his jeans and had enough foreplay, almost an hour of it at this point. Reaching down to undo his leather belt, her smudged lips finally pulled away from his and dragged across his jaw to his ear.

 

“Sit,” she commanded in a earthy whisper, her hand making its way into his pants, wrapping around him roughly. He grunted and bent forward at her action, eyes behind her searching for a chair.

 

Deciding on his course of action, he re-adjusted her weight and she bounced in the air as her other leg wrapped around his waist, losing her grip on him as he crossed the small room and settled into the softest chair option behind her desk. She felt herself quaking over him.

 

Within seconds, her hands were down his pants again and his erection was springing free, without a second to register the cool air in the room before she was dropping down on him, sheathing him inside her velvet walls.

 

She groaned loudly at the union. “Good boy,” she mumbled towards the ceiling, her back arched and hair cascading down in a sheet of raven locks. She felt complete finally as her hips started to dance on his.

 

He gripped the back of her head and brought her lips to his again roughly, her hips swiveling in a perfected pattern on him. The motion stalled his lips against hers for a moment as he adjusted to the this torture he would have to endure to make sure she got there first. When he felt like he could control himself, her hips never stopping, he pulled back from her flushed face to reach down for her top, but she was already lifting it up and over her head for him.

 

Her glorious chest, clad in black lace of course, appeared before his eyes, just for a second, before the front clasp was undone and her dusky peaks clouded his vision.

 

His mouth descended on her, suckling with abandon as her hips continued their dance against him, swallowing him up to the hilt. She had him right where she wanted him, months of practice to demonstrate how in sync they were. He felt her juices running down onto him and he groaned into her breast, earning him another moan from her sweet lips.

 

His fingers found her clit again, pinching and pulling before pressing hard circles, tilting his head back to watch her face while his mouth never left her breast. Watching as the flush come into her chest and cheeks, knowing she was close he stilled his hand to wait, letting her edge. His tongue licked a line of sweat up between her breast, up to her neck, and she caught her breath, her chest heaving.

 

He murmured into her neck after a few seconds, waiting for further instructions as her hips slowed to a deep tortuous pace. “You ready, gorgeous?”

 

Her devilish eyes finally locked onto his a moment before she gripped the back of his head and directed him down, back towards her chest, his obedient lips immediately latching onto a peak. Her hips picked up the tempo as she said, “Now.”

 

His fingers were at her clit for a count of three before he felt her clenching down on him as she came, strangling him with her quivering walls and moaning quietly up at the ceiling as she rode the waves. His hand at her back kept her upright and kept him focused as he tried to hold himself in check from joining her in their ecstasy. The tug on his hair was unrelenting and he knew he was meant to keep going, switching to her other breast, bringing her deep into his mouth as he continued his assault on her clit. As soon as he felt her walls starting to loosen their hold on him, she was suddenly clenching down again as another orgasm hit her.

 

He watched the blush intensify across her chest as she rode her pleasure into him, lessen the pressure of his fingers as she started to release his hair, lapping now at her nipple until her hand was dragging his head backwards. His eager eyes met hers and she rewarded him with a deep kiss, eyes shut, sinking further onto him, pushing her bare chest into his as she came down from her high.

 

When at last her walls stopped clenching at him and her hips stilled, she pulled back from his swollen lips. Their foreheads touched and their eyes locked, brown irises meeting amber.

 

“How do you want it, Archiekins?” She asked into his lips, her face twinkling with mischief as she pulled herself up, almost off him completely before sinking down again slowly to tease him.

 

He groaned, his eyelids fluttering closed as he gripped her skirt covered waist and helped her repeat the motion twice more. So close to the edge, but wanting to prolong this torture further, he lifted her off him completely. Standing up, he steadied her on her heeled feet before landing a sweet kiss on her grinning lips. He reached down to help her sit up on the edge of the desk, her legs opening wide in anticipation.

 

Without any misdirection, his erection found her center again immediately and her ankles linked behind his back. He caught her head in one hand and kept their lips together in a kiss that matched the friction between their pelvises, swallowing each other whole in a blinding light that knocked out their other senses.

 

Clutching at each other, he started to thrust again, reaching down to circle his thumb against her as his hips chased after his own ending. Her hands dug into his backside, careful not to let her fingernails bite into him this time.

 

She pulled her lips away from his and brought them to his earlobe, nibbling for a moment before speaking softly, her breath like angel wings against his face. “Come for me, Archiekins. Come for me, baby.”

 

And he did, filling her with his warmth as his hips started to slow in sensitivity. She clenched down on him to drag it out, sucking on his neck as he groaned into hers, legs and arms locking him into her like a vice as he finished with a few more slow thrusts.

 

Her hands moved to his neck to meander through his hair as he caught his breath. He licked his lips before leaning to press kisses across her cheek, her fingers twirling in the hairs at his nape. He took in her face, the way her eyes crinkled at the corners, one eyebrow starting to arch, one heel digging into his backside to keep him in her, the question remaining unspoken between them as the grin grew on both of their faces.

 

He laughed, and leaned over to rest his head on her shoulder. “Yeah, sure. Just give me a second.”

 

The lights flickered briefly, something else on the list to deal with, as she helped him out of his shirt. He was a sweaty, beautiful mess underneath, her sweaty beautiful mess. Licking a bead of sweat from his neck and clenching around him, she tested the waters and was delighted to find him already hardening again inside her. She dropped back onto the desk, arching her back and making a show of herself as she pushed her hips up into his slowly. She hoped the sight tortured him after what he put her through in the booth upstairs all evening, giving just a little and then taking away.

 

He flipped up her skirt to watch himself sink into her, the visual intensifying the feeling ten fold. They fit together perfectly, were so in sync that neither could imagine ever finding this kind of connection with another. Her fingers pulled through her own scalp, her hair splayed across her desk as she met him thrust for thrust. Their combined juices oozed out of her core and he caught them on his fingers, running his thumb up to her clit for a second before continuing the wet trail up her stomach, across her chest and neck, to finally to her lips. She caught his index in her mouth and he knew he’d lose it if he watched her suck on him. Instead, he lent down to lick up the path he had just created, both moaning at the taste of themselves gratuitously. Her tongue swirled around his finger and when his face finally made it all the way up her neck, she released it with a pop.

 

“Fuck me,” she growled into his temple, and his hips snapped with the demand. The sound of their slapping bodies filled the small room, louder even than the moans they tried to quiet as they brought themselves to the edge again, his pelvic bone angled perfectly to rub against her clit, getting her there faster. The muscles in her lower abdomen tightened almost painfully as his teeth sunk into her shoulder and her nails dug into his back like a vice, but the only sensations they registered were between their cores, rising and rising like a wave, building until there was nowhere left to go but over, over, over...

 

—-

 

“Do you think Betty and Jughead are still here?” She’s the first to break the silence that was only otherwise filled with their gasping breaths.

 

The cool air in the office surrounded them like a blanket of ice as the sweat began to evaporate. He was heavy on top of her, his pants still down around his ankles and her skirt still stuck somewhere between them.

 

His reply was muffled into her neck. “Ten minutes ago his second order of fries hadn’t come yet, so he’s probably on burger number three.”

 

Her laugh jostled him, and he leaned up to gaze down at his beauty, chest still heaving.

 

His smirk mirrored hers as she brought her hand up to caress his red cheek, her touch always leaving him wanting more. “Does that mean we have five more minutes?”

 

It was his turn to laugh. “Am I allowed to take my pants off for this round?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hard cringe. I hope this doesn’t diswade anyone from reading any more of my fics. They aren’t all like this I promise ;)
> 
> The vampires made me do it.


End file.
